Reviens mon ange!
by fanaloka
Summary: Harry vient de tuer Voldemort. Il peut donc enfin vivre avec Ginny. Il va du moins essayer de la reconcquérir!SPOILERS TOME 6!mettez des reviews!:


_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Comment allez-vous ? Je vous ai concocté un one shot bien sympathique sur le couple Harry/Ginny en premier plan mais aussi sur la vie de Harry après la mort de Dumbledore._

_Reviews plieeeeees !;)_

_Bisous_

_fanaloka_

_**Reviens, mon ange !**_

Mort. Lord Voldemort était mort. Lui qui avait lui-même tué des milliers de gens, sorciers comme Moldus. Lui qui avait fait tant de ravages dans la communauté sorcière. Le ministère de la magie n'avait jamais eu autant de fil à retordre qu'avec lui, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Lui qui détestait les Sang-de-Bourbe, lui même fils de Moldu. Lui qui avait d'abord tué sa famille, pour renier ce qu'il était et détestait par dessus tout : un fils de Moldu et d'une incapable ! Lui qui avait changé son identité pour devenir le plus grand, le plus meurtrier mage noir qui n'ait jamais existé, le sorcier dont tout le monde avait peur. Il était aussi celui qui semait la terreur partout où il allait, celui qui se croyait immortel. Mais immortel, il ne l'était pas car en ce jour, le 25 novembre 2003, date désormais gravée dans la mémoire de tous les sorciers, l'invincible Lord Voldemort avait été tué par Harry Potter, communément appelé le Survivant, celui qui avait survécu, et maintenant tué.

Harry Potter, la baguette toujours braquée sur son adversaire, s'écroula. Il avait réussi. Il avait enfin tué l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde. L'homme qui lui avait pris sa famille, et celle de tant de gens innocents. L'homme qui avait d'abord tué ses parents, puis son parrain, ensuite Albus Dumbledore, l'homme que Harry considérait comme son deuxième père. Ne trouvant pas cela assez, il avait tué Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard et un grand ami à Harry. Il avait ensuite été chez les Dursley, l'oncle et la tante de Harry chez lesquels il vivait. Ne le trouvant pas chez eux, il s'était contenté de tuer Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia et Dudley, le cousin de Harry.

Mais maintenant, la communauté sorcière pouvait enfin vivre en paix. La guerre était finie.

Cela faisait 5 ans que Dumbledore était mort, 5 ans que Harry cherchait d'arrache pied tousles Horcruxes de Voldemort. Et son ancien directeur, bien qu'étant mort, l'avait aidé tant bien que mal. Tous les mois, Harry revenait à Poudlard pour discuter avec le tableau de Dumledore. Ron et Hermione l'avaient tout autant aidé. Les aventures, ainsi qu'une attaque où Ron avait failli y rester les avait beaucoup rapproché et ils sortaient ensembles. Pourtant, comme l'avait crain Harry auparavent, ils restaient toujours avec ce dernier et ne le laissait pas du tout tomber.

Ces dernières années avaient été bien dures pour Harry. Il pensait tout le temps à Ginny, elle lui manquait terriblement ! Et c'était dans ces moments là qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait. Il s'en était toujours voulu de l'avoir quitté, mais il était resté sur sa décision. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux ! Si Voldemort avait appris que Ginny sortait avec lui, elle serait déjà morte avant même que Harry soit arrivé pour la protéger, et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

Mais maintenant que Voldemort était mort, il allait la reconquérir, et il ferait tout pour qu'elle revienne ; il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle ! Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait tant essayé, et fini par y parvenir, de tuer Voldemort, c'était pour elle. Au début, lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard, c'était pour ses parents, mais plus maintenant. Il avait mis toute sa force dans son _« avada kedavra »_ pour Ginny, pour qu'ils puissent enfin vivre heureux, à deux. Mais il ne comptait pas vivre seulement avec elle, non, il voulait rattraper le temps perdu et fonder une famille avec la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Il ne l'avait vu que très rarement durant son voyage. A peine deux ou trois fois par an, lorsque Ron venait voir sa famille. Quand Ginny avait apprit pour Ron et Hermione, elle alla d'abord les féliciter mais elle ne put s'empêcher de dire à Harry :

- « Tu vois, eux, au moins, ils peuvent être heureux même si c'est la guerre. », d'un ton accusateur.

Et cela avait profondément blessé Harry. Pendant environs un mois, il s'était demandé si elle l'aimait toujours, ou tout simplement si elle l'avait déjà aimé…

Depuis ce jour, lorsque Ron, Harry et Hermione venaient voir la famille Weasley, elle ne cessait de l'ignorer, ce qui le rendait encore plus malheureux et qui augmentait son envie de vaincre Voldemort. Harry n'en pouvait plus des visites chez les Weasley sans pouvoir parler à sa Ginny. D'ailleurs, Ron et Hermione étaient en ce moment-même chez eux. Autant leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Il se releva, puisa dans ses dernières forces-le combat final avec Voldemort l'ayant beaucoup épuisé, et surtout ayant épuisé sa magie- et transplana jusqu'au Terrier.

Il y trouva la famille Weasley au complet. Il eut juste le temps de dire :

- « C'est terminé. »

Qu'il s'évanouit, épuisé.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il se réveilla dans une chambre aux couleurs qu'il connaissait très bien, désormais ; le blanc. Pourtant, cela ne sentait pas comme dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, non, il était autre-part. Mais où ?

- « Bonjour, Harry », lui dit une voix bien familière.

Une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait parmis tant d'autres. Pourtant, ce n'était pas possible ! Il ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux, les laissa s'habituer à la lumière pour voir la personne en question. C'était bien elle. Mais, si c'était elle, cela voulait dire que…oh non !

- « Professeur Dumbledore ? Je suis mort ? »

- « Non, Harry, tu n'es pas mort ! Mais moi si. Et je t'ai emmené ici pour te remercier. Pour tout ce que tu as fais, pour tout ce que tu feras encore. Je voulais juste te revoir une dernière fois avant de m'effacer complètement. Pour toujours car ce que je fais, je ne peux normalement pas le faire ! »

- « Je n'aurais jamais réussi sans vous et Ginny. Vous car vous m'avez apporté beaucoup d'informations sur les Horcruxes et Ginny car je n'aurais jamais eu autant de volonté à tuer Voldemort. Mais, où sommes nous ? »

- « Nous sommes entre la vie et la mort. Nous sommes à l'endroit où seuls un être mort et un être vivant peuvent venir se dire une dernière fois adieu. Mais cela ne peut arriver qu'une seule fois dans « l'après-vie » du mort. Je suis maintenant tout à fait mort… »

Et il s'effaça petit à petit du décor blanc. Harry avait beau crier après lui, il savait que cela ne servait à rien. C'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Et il était chanceux car, de tous les sorciers que Dumbledore avait rencontré et aimé, c'était lui qu'il avait choisi. Lui seul allait garder l'image de Dumbledore , comme un ange en blanc. Les autres allaient pour toujours avoir l'image de Dumbledore mort en tête. Il s'endormi sous cette dernière parole, pour ne plus jamais avant bien longtemps se réveiller ici, entre la vie et la mort.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand il ouvrit pour la seconde fois les yeux, il reconnu de nouveau du blanc. Pourtant, ce blanc n'était pas pur, comme le précédent. Il était dans une infirmerie. Ou alors dans un hôpital.

- « Bonjour Harry », lui dit calmement une voix bien familière.

- « Bonjour Mme Weasley. »

- « Comment te sens tu ? »

- « Très bien, et vous ? »

- « Moi, je n'ais pas passé trois mois entiers à dormir sur un lit d'hôpital ! »

- « Trois mois ? Tant que ça ? »

- « Et oui, j'ai toujours dit que tu étais une vraie marmotte ! »

- « Ron ! Comment vas-tu ? »

- « Bien, bien… »

Il avait dit ça en essayant de cacher un grand sourire très mal dissimulé !

- « Ron, je connais cette expression…Tu me cache quelque chose… »

Ron devint tout rouge et bredouilla des paroles incompréhensibles sous le fou rire de sa mère. Harry se

demandait bien ce qu'il se passait !

- « Tu es décidé à me le dire ou non ? »

- « Attends, j'appelle Hermione. Elle doit sûrement être à la bibliothèque de Poudlard ! J'arrive ! »

Et il transplana.

- « Vous savez ce qu'il me cache ? »

- « Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Cela fait déjà quelques jours que j'ai remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose chez lui mais je n'ai jamais su quoi ! Chaque fois que je mettais son attitude sur le tapis, il me trouvait vite une excuse et il disparaissait. Un peu comme aujourd'hui… »

Et un _pop _sonore se fit entendre lorsque deux personnes apparurent. Une se jeta sur le lit du malade et l'autre les observa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione arrêta enfin d'étouffer Harry mais fut vite remplacée par Mme Weasley qui dit rapidement à Harry :

- « Je ne pouvais pas être la première personne à faire cela ! Alors, j'ai du attendre longtemps ! Mais bon, … »

Les embrassades terminées, Hermione et Ron demandèrent gentiment à Mme Weasley de sortir dans le couloir.

Ils s'avancèrent, main dans la main, vers Harry et Hermione commença.

- « Harry, nous voulions que tu sois la première personne à le savoir. Voilà, Ron et moi, nous attendons, enfin, j'attends un bébé… Et nous t'avons choisit pour être son parrain. »

Harry, sûrement dû au trop plein d'émotion, éclata en sanglots. La première réaction d'Hermione fut d'aller le consoler. Puis, elle remarqua que c'était des larmes de joies. Elle éclata à son tour en sanglots, retenue par Ron qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

- « Oui, j'accepte bien évidemment d'être le parrain de votre enfant ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Et il se rendormit.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A son réveil, il était seul dans sa chambre. Cela ne lui déplut pas du tout, au contraire. Il avait tout son temps pour réfléchir. Il se demanda d'abord si tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve. Il allait être parrain ! Et du fils ou le la fille de ses meilleurs amis ! Il était heureux, enfin. Mais il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Ginny. Il ne l'avait pas encore revue. Et il voulait par dessus tout la revoir ! Revoir ses beaux cheveux d'un roux étincelant, ses yeux qu'il adorait tant, la petite étincelle de bonheur qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait… Pour lui, elle était son ange, son cœur.

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, d'un geste incertain, hésitant. Puis, elle s'ouvrit tout à fait laissant apercevoir Ginny.

- « Salut. »

- « Bonjour, Ginny. Comment vas tu ? »

- « Bof, ça va… Et toi ? »

- « Mieux depuis que tu es entrée. »

- « Tu t'ennuie, ici ? »

- « Je ne te vois pas, ici. Ginny, je sais que cela fait longtemps. Et j'en suis très triste. Ginny, j'ai beaucoup hésité à aller vers toi pour te demander de ressortir avec toi. Je ne tenais plus ! Chaque jour sans toi était une torture. Mais j'ai tenu bon jusqu'au bout, pour toi. C'est pour toi, pour nous que j'ai cherché à tuer Voldemort, pas pour moi. Si je réussissais à le tuer, nous pourrions enfin vivre à deux, fonder une famille. C'était toi ma force pour toujours réussir sans jamais abandonner et te laisser seule ici. Je voulais être le plus vite possible auprès de toi. Mais nous ne pouvions être ensembles avec Voldemort qui rodait autour de mes proches. S'il avait su que je t'aimais, tu serais déjà morte, et ça, je ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné ! Etre ensembles, c'était pour toi un bille gratuit pour la mort. Mais ça a duré trop longtemps. Et tu es partie voir ailleurs. Je ne t'en veux pas ; c'est ma faute. Même si cela me déchirait le cœur, je m'en voulais à moi et pas à toi. Ginny, maintenant que Voldemort est mort, nous pouvons enfin vivre pour nous. Moi, je t'aimais je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Et toi, m'aime tu encore ? »

- « Harry, avant tout, je veux que tu sache que je t'aime plus que tout. Si je suis sortie avec d'autres garçons, c'est pour t'oublier. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi. J'ai voulu te retirer de ma tête car je t'en voulais. Je t'en voulais de préférer Voldemort à moi. Mais ce que tu viens de me dire m'a profondément touché. Je ne savais pas tout ça. Pour moi, tu préférais le danger à l'amour que je te donnais, je pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus. Mais moi, je t'ai aimé tous les jours et, maintenant que je sais que toi aussi, je te pardonne, Harry. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, ne l'oublie pas ! »

- « Je ne l'oublierai jamais, mon ange ! »

Ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent passionnément.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait deux semaines que Harry était sortit le l'hôpital. Et il était décidé. Ce jour allait être le plus beau de sa vie. Il emmena Ginny dans un délicieux restaurant. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, rigolant aux nombreuses âneries de Harry. Ils étaient heureux. Heureux de se revoir, heureux de s'aimer, tout simplement heureux d'être à deux. Le repas fini, Harry prit la main de Ginny. Il lui demanda :

- « Ginny, parce que je t'aime, parce que je ne pourrai plus vivre ma vie sans toi, parce que c'est avec toi que je veux fonder une famille. Ginny, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il lui tendit une bague magnifique. Elle n'en avait jamais vu une pareille. Elle lui adressa le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'ai jamais donné à quelqu'un auparavant et lui répondit :

- « Oui, Harry, je le veux ! »

Et comme toute histoire d'amour qui se respecte : ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants….

_Et voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? C'était bien ? Mettez pleeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiin de reviews pour que je sache !;) _


End file.
